Rats in the dark
by Kalora
Summary: Sparrabeth erotic. Ambiguity.


**Rats in the dark**

"Jack?" Elizabeth stops descending the stairs, hesitating, not too eager to enter the dark hold. No answer. She tries again, for there's nowhere else he can be found aboard the Pearl, he has to be here. "Jack, are you there?" Again no answer, yet she believes she hears some kind of moan in the back. She sighs. Of course she's not really afraid of the dark, but it would have been convenient if she had thought of taking a lantern before- even a candle would do in this messy darkness.

"Ye didn't bring a candle, Liz?" Jack's voice softly comes out of the dark in front of her. "I assume you're not in a romantic mood, then. So do ye care for some true daring and exciting moments in this godforsaken blackness?" While speaking his amused voice seems to shift to the other side. "We're all alone you know, merely in the company of the rats to witness our actions. And they will never tell…"

Elizabeth who just set her first steps out of the pale ray of light that surrounds the banisters suddenly freezes. "Stop it, Jack. We don't have time to play this cat and mouse game. Will needs you at the wheel, we're nearing Tortuga." Jack's answer comes from yet another direction. "Why does he send you to come and get me? You're not his servant, are you?" Some rustling on her right side makes Elizabeth step cautiously onto what she expects to be its cause. "He'll actually come down himself, if you don't come quick." she replies. Jack seems to choke in some snickering noises. "Oh I promise you, luv'- that doesn't have to take long… at all. It's all actually just a matter of willingness and some level of cooperation. Yours, naturally." Again Jack snickers.

Elizabeth has to suppress the urge to stamp her feet. He always has that effect on her. Candle or not, she has to find him right away and drag him on deck if needs be. She decides she has to change the rules of this game and to leave Jack in the dark. If he can no longer see her silhouette standing out against the light he'll lose precise awareness of her presence as well and she may be able to reach him unnoticed.

Three steps forward and the blackness makes her disappear. Luckily there wasn't anything standing at the very spot Elizabeth now squats and deeply breaths in, trying to relax and to be as silent as a grave at the same time. It remains silent over all. Where on earth is Jack hiding? Elizabeth's eyes slowly grow accustomed to the dark that now doesn't seem so much inscrutably black anymore but rather a dark veil of grey where contours can be discerned. She stuns. That deeper shade of grey just over there, is that a sack of wheat or could it be Jack, shamelessly lolling on the floor with a bottle of rum held against his mouth?

"It's funny what kind of silly games two adults can play, isn't it?" Jack's voice comes from a totally unexpected direction, quite the opposite from what Elizabeth had focused on, and so she gasps for breath, her heart running wild in her chest. "This isn't funny anymore, Jack", is all she can come up with. "Oh really? Now that's a shame. It's a good thing that I know a game that isn't silly for a man and a woman to play then, isn't it?" Once more his voice has changed direction, closing in to her. All of a sudden Elizabeth can't help but feel like a prey being stalked by its predator. It's clear Jack knows his way around down here and it's not likely she will be able to conquer him –drunk or not- in sneaking around unheard.

"Okay Jack, I give up. I go back to the stairs and then I expect you to come within 60 seconds." As Elizabeth gets ready to stand up, two arms smoothly slide around her and before she can utter one sound her mouth is shut by a slightly tarred hand. Words soaked by the smell of rum are whispered in her ear: "I thought you would never say that, miss Swann.' A hoarse grin. "See how willing you can be? All you have to do, is command."

Elizabeth's thoughts flutter in panic. She had always been in two minds about Jack, thinking that although he had his ways to deceive people and had this talent to annoy her in particular, he in fact was a good man at heart. Could she have been so terribly mistaken? Was he now about to prove her wrong with her trust in him, and to do what she had not thought him capable of… and rape her? The thought appals her, but it is disappointment and not fear she is flooded with. It leaves her numb, not able to struggle nor fight Jack.

For moments they just sit like frozen in this pose. Tense, both with their eyes closed, breathing heavily- each with their own thoughts, but both very aware how close they're balancing on the brink of no return. Even Jack has to admit to himself this no longer is a game. Yet he can not restrain himself and mumbles again: "Command me, Elizabeth." It almost sounds like a plea and Elizabeth finds herself somewhat easing in his clasp. In respond his hand on her mouth loses its pressure and she is able to breath out through her mouth again. Jack softly moans in reaction to the feeling of her warm breath at the skin of his hand and again he presses Elizabeth against his body, harder this time. She can't do anything but give in, sitting in the awkward position as she does. She protests by making some indefinable noises, but at the same time to her great dismay she realises she actually enjoys the feeling of his warm, slender body against hers.

The lack of sight in this cursed darkness seems to make the sensory perception by her other senses more intense but far less controllable. Jack's fingers start to caress her lips, tender, endlessly more gentle than Elizabeth had ever been able to believe he could be. These soft movements almost bring her to tears and she can not help reacting to it. She opens her mouth a little more and slightly bows her head just so his hand can reach her lips even better. "Elizabeth," Jack stuns in wondering excitement and while he says her name she is completely embedded by this sudden arousing passion. Jacks' grip lowers to her waist, then goes to her breasts and again she allows him to do so, tries to press her back against his loins even harder.

All sense of time and presence is lost, there's just now and them, at this moment in dominating darkness. The silence around them merely increases the deafening sound of lust raging through their mind and bodies, overruling any voice of common sense left. Their actions are feverish, yet restrained, as if the dark summons them to be quiet and to stay undetected.

"Elizabeth," again her name is said- now by Will, who enters the hold in order to seek Jack himself. Standing in the tiny ray of light he stares into the black curtain that conceals what takes place only a few steps away from him. "Jack?" There's no clue that gives Will a hint at all.

Almost unaware of anything that happens outside their 'cocoon of senses' Elizabeth yields. "Come." Elizabeth orders. Jack enters her from behind and together they move in a pose that is far from comfortable, but more than sufficient to both of them.

For a moment Will thinks he hears something, but then blames the rats. He starts to climb the stairs, while saying to himself: "I bet they will come in a minute."

Very few moments after that it seems to Jack and Elizabeth as if the darkness is lightened up by thousands of light flashes and they feel as if they're floating in their private light bubble. Then the darkness reappears. A few more moments after that they enter daylight as they climb on deck, one shortly after the other, both affected by their little 'game' for the rest of their life.

The rats will never tell.


End file.
